disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Padsquad2010/Mickey
Welcome to the Mickey Mouse & Friends Hurt / Heal, the 1st of its series on the Wiki. Rules *You may play once per day. *As the game goes on, the Hurt / Heal rule will be modified, so be on the lookout for different rules. Current Rule - 4 Hurts & 2 Heals, Max HP 50 Last Move - Quad Hurt Daisy Double Heal Mickey by Emma The overwhelming winner with 43 Health is... MICKEY MOUSE! And the most kills goes to Ryan 3896. Nice work, guys! Dead 1. Clarabelle: Killed By CHEWBACCA 109 - Achievement: Cow-ard Killing Time 2. Peter Pig: Killed By A.B. Christensen - Achievement: Pigged Out 3. Horace: Killed by A.B. Christensen - Achievement: Horsecollar Bone Broken 4. Magician Mickey: Killed by Emma.disney - Achievement: Disappeared 5. Fifi: Killed by Ryan3896 - Achievement: The Bottom Dog 6. Detective Casey: Killed by Rubydragon55 - Achievement: Framed 7. Mortimer : Killed by Ryan3896 - Achievement: Mort-ally Wounded 8. Golden Harp: Killed by Ryan3896 - Achievement: Out of Tune 9. Clock Cleaners Goofy: Killed by TheJman225 - Achievement:Dead For All Time 10. Reindeer Pluto: Killed by Padsquad2010 - Achievement: Dead Nosed Reindeer 11. Snow Monster Pete: Killed by Ryan3896 - Achievement: Melted 12. Train Conductor Pete: Killed by TheJman225 - Achievement: Out of Fuel 13. Chip: Killed by CHEWBACCA 109 - Achievement: Roadkill 14. Butch: Killed by EricSonic - Achievement: Butchered 15. Chief O'Hara: Killed by EricSonic - Achievement: Death to the Chief! 16. Holiday Mickey: Killed by DarthTyler626 - Achievement: Holi-Dead! 17. Dale: Killed By Ryan3896 - Achievement: Chip and Dead Unrescued Rangers 18. Elf Daisy: Killed by Padsquad2010 - Achievement: Elf Dead-sy 19. Goofy: Killed by Torsita01 - Achievement: Flunked Sky School 20. Nutcracker Goofy: Killed by CHEWBACCA 109 - Achievement: Cracked 21. Pete: Killed by EricSonic - Achievement: De-Pete-ed 22. Father Time: Killed by Ryan3896 - Achievement: Out of Time 23. Elegant Minnie: Killed by CHEWBACCA 109 - Achievement: Died With Style 24. Elf Donald: Killed by W!llsworld - Achievement: A Christmas Spirit 25. Willie the Giant: Killed by Ryan3896 - Achievement: Slayed the Giant 26. The Band Concert Mickey: Killed by CHEWBACCA 109 - Achievement: Finale 27. Holiday Minnie: Killed by Torsita01 - Achievement: On An Eternal Holiday 28. Easter Goofy: Killed by Ryan3896 - Achievement: Hopped Away 29. Steamboat Minnie: Killed by W!llsworld - Achievement: Sank 30. Easter Minnie: Killed by Rubydragon55 - Achievement: Dyed 31. Leprechaun Donald: Killed by W!llsworld - Achievement: Out of Luck 32. Blue Dress Minnie: Killed by Emma.disney - Achievement: Feelin' Blue 33. Easter Donald: Killed by Emma.disney - Achievement: Did Not Rise Again 34. Polka Dot Minnie: Killed by W!llsworld - Achievement: Minnie-aturized 35. Leprechaun Minnie: Killed by Bestfriendswheneverfan20067 - Achievement: No Rainbow 36. Leprechaun Mickey: Killed by W!llsworld - Achievement: Pinched 37. Pluto: Killed by Padsquad2010 - Achievement: Planet Reclassified 38. Debonair Mickey: Killed by Padsquad2010 - Achievement: Out of Air 39. Donald: Killed by Ryan3896 - Achievement: Down With The Ship 40. Daisy: Killed by Dmma.disney - Achievement: Stepping Out Kills 1. Ryan3896 - 9 2. CHEWBACCA 109 - 5 2. W!llsworld - 5 4. Emma.disney - 4 4. Padsquad2010 - 4 6. EricSonic - 3 7. A.B. Christensen - 2 7. Rubydragon55 - 2 7. TheJman225 - 2 7. Torsita01 - 2 11. Bestfriendswheneverfan20067 - 1 11. DarthTyler626 - 1 Category:Blog posts